


Make You Feel Beautiful

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubby!Kankri, Facials, M/M, Nook Eating, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus tries to make Kankri feel loved and beautiful and gets a taste of his nook in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel Beautiful

Kankri was so impossibly cute. He was so shy, and you can’t help but kiss him. He hums before he pushes his lips back into yours and you slide your hands under his sweater, stroking the ample flesh you find there. He breaks the kiss to gasp.

"Cronus!"

"Wvhat’s wvrong, babe?"

"I… this is… I don’t know about this."

"Ah hey c’mon I ain’t gonna hurt ya or nothin, chief. I just wvanna make you feel as beautiful as you look."

He looks away from you and you frown slightly. You hope he doesn’t tell you to stop. You only just got your hands on his plump little body and you want to feel more.

"I’m not beautiful."

You really frown now. You know he’s self conscious about his body but it’s your job to show him how you see him. You lean in and press soft kisses to his lips, whispering between each kiss.

"Yes you are. Kanny baby, this bod of yours is drivwin’ me crazy. Just wvanna touch you and kiss you. I wvanna showv you howv good your body can really feel."

He has this bright blush on his face as you pull back to smile at him. He’s gorgeous and you just wanna eat him up. In fact…

"Cronus?"

"Shhhhh relax, babe."

You’re laying him down at the edge of your bed before you push his sweater up to kiss and lick at his rotund torso. He squirms and breathes soft, broken moans as you move your mouth down his body. You can hear him breathing faster, panicking as you tug at his pants. He’s shaking and you don’t want him to be nervous, you just want him to relax and enjoy. You give him a reassuring look before you rid him of his pants and underwear, lowering yourself to kneel on the floor in front of him.

You can’t help but stare at the coiling bulge and fleshy nook displayed before you. He’s wet already and you lick your lips as you push at his ample thighs, spreading him wider. He whispers your name questioningly before he gasps sharply. You’re lapping lovingly at his nook, parting the lips with your tongue and Kankri’s shaking intensifies.

You slide your hands from his thighs to his belly to rub soothing circles as you lav at his nook, tasting his arousal. Kankri sighs and you can feel him relax now. You hum in approval before you poke your tongue at his entrance. He starts shaking again and you knead at his stomach before sliding your tongue inside him nice and slow.

He tenses as you fill him with your tongue and you still. He’s tight around your tongue and oh how you wish you could fuck him right now but that’s not what you’re trying to accomplish here. You’re here because you want Kankri to feel good, to feel beautiful. You’re broken from your reverie by his hips rocking into your face.

"Cronus… please."

If that isn’t all the prompting you need… You extend your tongue further from your mouth to lick at his insides and he squeals, his legs trying to close around your head. It’s not the ideal position for what you’re trying to do so you stop rubbing at his tummy to spread his legs again. You pull your tongue out to flick it up the slit of his nook firmly before plunging back into his tight heat.

He’s moaning and mewling quite loudly and you smile into his nook. Even during stuff like this, he’s so vocal. You slide your hands under his fleshy rump and lift him from the bed as you stand up abruptly. He squeaks and looks like he wants to protest but you bury your face in his nook, cutting him off before he even starts. 

You squeeze and grope at his ass and gaze down at his form as you eat him. His face and ears are red, his plump belly moving with each horny little noise, and his hands are clenching the sheets as he does his best to push his nook into your mouth. Such a pretty sight. You can hear the squelching and your wet smacking accompany his moans and it spurs you on just as much as his hips rutting against your face.

He’s rubbing his nook all over your mouth and nose and chin, making it difficult for you to keep tongue-fucking him but you’re content to let him do what he wants. It’s his first time feeling anything like this so you let him figure out how he likes it. It’s not long before his moans pick up in pitch and frequency. He’s close and you grope his ass harder as you moan into his nook.

"Cronus… Cronus! Something’s happening! Cronus! What’s… OH FUUUUUUCK!"

You make a surprised noise at Kankri’s language as you’re flooded in bright crimson. His nook sprays in your mouth and on your chin and neck as his bulge coats your hair and brow with his material. You want to watch him come undone but can’t see him now, as the fluids dripping down your face force you to close your eyes. You continue to eat him vigorously instead, focusing on making sure he gets everything he can out of this. Soon there are hands pushing at your head and you can hear your Kankri whine.

"Too much too much. Cronus stop pleeeeaaase."

You don’t want to overwhelm him so you comply, unlatching your mouth from that nook you’ve just come to know and love as you settle him back down on the bed. You wipe his material from your face the best you can and look over your work. He’s got his arm draped across his eyes as he struggles to catch his breath and you think maybe you did too much.

"Kanny? You okay?"

He huffs and puffs a laugh and it makes you chuckle a bit. He leans up to get a look at you before a look of absolute horror etches onto his features. In an instant, he’s fussing over you and wiping at your face and hair.

"Oh Cronus! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to…Oh I’m sorry!"

You take his hands in your own and laugh before leaning in to silence him with a kiss. 

"It’s alright, babe. I liked it. I liked it a lot."


End file.
